2013-2014 Major Events
JULY 2013: : Starting July 14, 2013 (Primary Timeline): * Band camp starts, and the PAAB begin planning an list of tasks to complete by AB's graduation, to have the odds in their favor for the battle. * The PAAB decides the first course of action will be to take out the Necromancer * Students killed during the Graduation Day Massacre become known slowly AUGUST 2013: * '''The 2013-2014 school year begins * The PAAB begin preparing to carry out their attack on the Necromancer * After a long, destructive fight, Leslie, as Phaser, is captured by the FBI * The PAAB's first attempt to kill the Necromancer fails * The second part of the attack on the Necromancer succeeds, with Jakob destroying 1/3 of the Necromancer's essence '''SEPTEMBER 2013: * Coach Perish begins closing in on the identities of the PAAB, causing the group to lay low and postpone the next attack on the Necromancer. * The Class of 2015 begins working together to expose the Order's cover-up of the Class of 1941 * The PAAB decides to resume its plan of taking down the Necromancer * Matt and Chloe begin preparing for the European trip * The Order begins manipulating the court system to release Shitglitter from prison * Chloe uncovers Project Gevaudan * The PAAB attempts its second attack on the Necromancer. Jarod is minorly wounded, but another third of the Necromancer's essence is destroyed once again by Jakob * The PAAB carries out an all-on assualt on on the Necromancer. Jakob is wounded, but Payton manages to finish off the Necromancer, trapping the Necromancer's soul within the Soulstone. * Hanna throws the Soulstone into the Kudzu Abyss, destroying AB's mystic death beam. Cody E. attempted to catch the Soulstone, but only fell into the destruction of the death beam and Necromancer's soul, killing him. OCTOBER 2013: * The DNA used in Project Gevauden begins causing changes in Mallory. * Matt discovers The Order's construction of a device to be used on Homecoming Day * Josh is voted into the PAAB * Matt and Shelby attempt to investigate the Romidius but are caught by Agent Wood, who suspiciously lets them off. * Matt, Shelby, and Payton attempt to destroy the Romidius * AB is crowned Homecoming King after consuming five seniors * Despite the PAAB's best efforts, the Romidius, although dissassembled, is activated * The PAAB begins a school day, not able to remember what happened after the Romidius was activated. They discover ten days have passed since Homecoming, but they are unable to recall the ten days and begin searching for answers. * The Mallory within the alternate universe explains the altered history, filling the PAAB in on what is different * A group of students at EHS are captured while attempting to destroy the Order's records * Agent X-Mallory begins her hunt of people with altered allegiances at EHS * Agent X-Mallory kills alternate universe-Mallory in front of Matt and Chloe, revealing the completion of Project Gevauden NOVEMBER 2013: * As the PAAB begin searching for methods to send them back to their original universe, they struggle with adapting to life in the alternate universe. * Someone, presumably Mallory/Agent X, burns Matt's grandmother's home to the ground as Matt neared in on finding a way out of The Absence. * AB begins choosing, and then consuming, random students in preperation for his graduation. DECEMBER 2013: * Matt's plan to reverse the events of Homecoming Day is put into action; Austin manages to trick AB into powering the fragment of the Romidius. * Hanna discovers Josh's brutal death at the hands of Agent X. * With the end of the year drawing near, the PAAB sets its plan into motion to activate the fragment of the Romidius * Austin, with the help of Hanna and Matt, tricks AB into activating the fragment of the Romidius JANUARY 2014: * The PAAB begins the Gauntlet of the Romidius * Days 1 and 2 of the Gaunlet pass. The Glacier unrelentlessly attacks Attala county, causing EHS to close and the VoTech to be partialy destroyed * Day 3 passes. Psypocalypse's attempts to infiltrate the psyches of Earth are blocked by the joint forces of The Order, aggrivated at their failed attempt to escape The FBI, and The FBI, unaware of The Order's plans to evade The FBI * Days 4 and 5 pass. The Storm's attacks against EHS are ultimately futile in taking out The PAAB. The PAAB successfully passes the Gauntlet, sending them back into the Base * While The Order resumes its activity with The FBI, Agent X takes initiative, attempting to kill Shelby after suspecting her of being a member of The PAAB. FEBRUARY 2014: * The PAAB begins preparing for AB's graduation by attempting to convince FBI members stationed in Ethel to join their cause MARCH 2014: * Matt, Austin, and Shelby discover the meeting grounds of The Order: a locked room in which a circle of chairs are lined * Matt develops a battle-plan for Graduation 1; The PAAB shift their focus onto recharging the Romidius * The PAAB carries out their plan to recharge the Romidius, but fail APRIL 2014: * As Graduation 1 looms nearer, a mysterious eclipse takes place * The PAAB once again attempts to charge the Romidius, but fails MAY 2014: * Most of the PAAB decide to take a break from preperations for Graduation 1 and enjoy a night at the EHS Prom * Chloe manages to get the Romidius charged * AB is named honorary sheriff * The 2013-2014 school year ends * Graduation 1 takes place: AB is killed